Love From Hate
by MsSupreme
Summary: can 2 schools that hate eachother, really become friends? or maybe even more? RxS AxR and others XD lots of twists in it ;  R
1. Chapter 1

hi my names sora jones, im 18 and ive nearly finished school, but unfortunatly im now one of the heads of the school council, and the school wants us to sort out the problems between us and twilight high, which i dont want to do as there a bunch of stuck up arses who think there better than everyone! and they think the same about us, its a vicious circle really, but thats how both schools like it

"cheer up sora" my redheaded best friend chuckled, his name is axel lea, he towered over everyone, he didnt make friends easily, im his best friend, as he is mine, and he too is part of the school council, hes ok with this whole thing, me not so much, he had his skateboard under his arm, same as me

"i cant i hate this" i growled, stuffing my hands in my jeans and kicking the ground, we were making our way over there school, we have 2 meetings a week, we swap schools each week, to help the others find there way and understand eachother more

"i know but seriously dude you look like your about to kill someone" he sighed, i sighed to, and i was, no sleep, plus all the exams, the stress of having to plan our school prom and now this, im not in the best mood

"i feel it ax i really do" i sighed, he sighed and pulled me into a reasuring hug, i hugged him back, he was the only one who ever saw my emotions, noone else did, i had to hide them to look strong, otherwise id become the schools prey, especially for some of the things ive done, that and i have one of the most feminine bodies in the school, which i flaunt, alot! ax pulled back, and smiled softly at me

"youll be ok sora" he smiled, i nodded

"yeah i know" i sighed, we were nearly there, i could see some of the building, it was an old looking place, really nice and classical, i saw a large, black iron gate and there stood two boys, the shorter of the two had blonde spiky hair, he was wearing black jeans, a M.S.I top and some allstar converse, the taller of the two had long sliver hair, he was wearing pale blue jeans, a white top with a checkered jacket with some black and red trainers, they walked forwards, both looking about as happy about this as i was, the blondes face kinda reminded me of my face, whereas the silver haired one had a pretty decent face

"your here" the blonde grumbled

"yep" i grumbled back

"well im riku and this is roxas" riku sighed, his green eyes bored but slightly intrested

"im axel and this is sora" axel smiled, i nodded

"come on lets get this over with" roxas growled, i nodded in agreement, he stormed of, riku rolled his eyes and followed, riku seemed to be willing to make this work, just like axel is, whereas me and roxas want nothing to do with this, it kinda like roxas is my twin or somthing, me and axel followed, i caught his watching roxas, i smirked, what a guess, axel always had a soft spot for moody blonde, i saw his last relationship, larxene, i shuddered i couldnt even think of her, she was just moody beyond belief

"stop watching the blonde" i whispered, axel chuckled slightly

"sorry i have a soft spot for them" axel smiled, i rolled my eyes, i noticed riku was holding a door open for us, me and axel walked in to see a smallish room with 4 sofas in, a mini fridge and a coffee table in the middle, roxas was laying across on of the sofas, riku sat in the one beside him, me and axel claimed the other two

"so?" riku sighed, the room went into a tense silence, roxas looked pissed, i felt pissed, axel and riku looked fine though

"right maybe we should like say things about ourselfs to get to know eachother and make this smoother" axel smiled, riku nodded, me and roxas groaned in unison, we both looked at eachother, a smile was tugging on his lips, same as mine "erm ill go first then" axel sighed "im axel lea, im 19, im a huge skater, my best mate is sora and to be honest this is boring me" axel smirked, i smirked back, riku and roxas just smiled

"im riku smith, im 19, im a skater too, and to be frank id like this to work" riku smiled, hmm skater? intresting, roxas sighed

"im roxas hale, im 18, i love my drink, i plan to go home tonight and drink this away" roxas smiled, i chuckled slightly, roxas glared at me, axel and riku looked confussed

"roxas stole mine" i laughed, roxas smiled before laughing with me, riku and axel chuckled "well erm im sora jones, im 18 too, i LOVE my drink and im a better skater than axel" i smiled, axel glared at me

"you wish shortie" axel smiled, i glared

"IM NOT SHORT!" i yelled, axel shuffled away from me slightly, rikus smirked and roxas burst into laughter, i was glaring murderously at axel, i may have slight anger issues, ok slights a huge under statment

"sorry!" he yelled, i smiled and relaxed, roxas was bright red and had tears in his eyes from laughing so much

"oh my god that was so funny, axel just got totally owned" roxas laughed, tears streaming out his eyes, i chuckled, axel just 'humpf'ed at us, riku smiled brilliantly, it lightened his face, wait why am i noting this, i dont! like! him!

"seems some of us have alot in common" riku smiled

"would seem it" roxas chuckled

"yeah" i grinned

"this may even work" axel smiled, riku nodded in agreement

"may work may not" roxas grumbled

"i agree" i grumbled, axel and riku looked at eachother and chuckled

"you two are like brothers" axel smiled, me and roxas looked at eachother in horror and shook our head

"not possible" i sighed and axels eyes saddened

"we missing somthing here?" riku asked curiously

"if you must know i did have a brother but he died at birth whereas i survived" i explained, rikus eyes saddened same as roxass

"same here" roxas sighed, i looked over to him

"really?" i asked

"yeah" he sighed, axel and riku looked at eachother confused

RING!

me and axel stood up, grabbin our skateboards

"well we shall see you tommorrow only at our school" axel smiled, i sighed and rolled my eyes

"yeah same time" riku smiled and roxas nodded, i nodded and walked out the room, followed by axel, we walked in silence out the school ground, once out of them i sighed happily

"freedom!" i sang happily, axel just laughed as he dropped his skateboard on the ground, i did the same

"come on lets go skate" axel smiled, i nodded and jumped on my board, thank god this school was on a hill, makes it so much more fun, and then maybe axel can keep up with me

"try to keep up ax" i smirked, he smiled and we both raced down the hill, axel actually kept up with me, until the hill was gone, and then i inched ahead, the wind was quite gently against my skin, not harsh, i looked back to see if axel was still behind me, he was right behind me, he nodded to me and i smiled and picked up the pace as he we headed to the mall, the best place to cause trouble "keep up ax were nearly there" i laughed, skatin gave me a thrill

"i am keeping up sor" he laughed and he was, he was right behind me, most people would of thought he would be faster because of the length of his legs, but hes actually slower than me, and im a midiget, well i think i am, im smaller than some of the girls, but taller than some of the others, i skidded to a stop and axel stooped right beside me

"come on lets go cause havoc" i smiled, axels eyes lit up, this was a weekly thing and never once have we been caught

"oh yes lets" axel smiled and we pushed the doors open to the mall "maybe well see some of the others at the usual place?" axel wondered

"it would be nice" i smiled and axel nodded in agreement, i looked over the mall, everything was still the same really, the mall was the shape of a large square with circles on the side, odd i know, buts its huge and holds about 400 stores in it aswell as a huge fountian in the middle, there were about 8 entrances and at the back was a huge car park, which is increadible to skate in, even when the cars try to run you over, axels sued on sevral occasions, the most he got was 1200 munny, which was so funny he looked like a little kid in a sweet factory, me, axel and some mates usually hang out there, but to get there we have to cut through the whole mall, which is fun beyond belief

"lets go then" axel chuckled as he took of, i growled

"cheat!" i yelled as i took of after him, he was quite quick if he got a head start, but he loses it because he not good at avoiding people, whereas i am, size does count at times, i smiled as i overtook him and weaved through the crowds, i was looking for some stairs so i do a jump over them and gain more speed

"stairs sora" axel yelled happily, i looked over to him and he pointed them out, i smiled as i saw them, 2 flights of stairs, easy for me and ax, i nodded to him and we both gained more speed, people had already moved out our way, and moved of the stairs "ready sor?" axel laughed

"born ready ax" i smiled, when we were at the stairs, i grabbed the bottom of my board and jumped, laughing all the way, i smiled as i landed perfectly, axel landing beside me, i skidded to a stop and axel stopped beside me, a smile on his face, then we heard clapping, we turned to the stairs and a crowd was stood around the top of the stairs

"they think were an attraction" axel laughed, i did too, then people began to come to us, money in there hands, they really did think we were attractions at the mall, and they were giving us tips, which me and axel happily took, sayin thankyou as we found it got us more, and pretty soon the crowd was gone and me and axel were left with our pockets full of cash

"we have to add this up when we stop" i smirked

"definatly" axel smiled and we took of again, we headed towards the car park, luckly today the security did chase us, not that they ever caught us, me and axel burst through the doors and skated down the car park slope, which lead us to one of the lower floors, usually everyone hung out on the bottom floor, which was level 7 and me and ax were on level 1, so we had more skating to do, not that we were complaining "hey sor lets walk the rest" axel suggested once we reached the 5th floor, i nodded and stopped, sparks flying of my wheels, i grabbed my board and waited for axel, who had just picked his up

"so usually you only want to walk when you want to talk" i sighed, we began to walk

"just wondering why you hate twilight high so much, i mean them 2 seemed ok?" axel asked, i sighed

"i like them 2 but the school is too far up its own ass" i explained calmly

"oh well if you like them 2 why are you a grumpy sod around them?" axel chuckled, i shrugged

"i dont know ax" i smiled, i looked to the side, we were on the 6th floor "wanna skate the last floor?" i asked, axel nodded and we both dropped our boards and began to skate, not to quick, casual speed, we went down the last ramp and sure enough everyone was there, me and axel amiled and we picked up the pace as we raced towards our friends, i skidded to a stop infront of them all, our little gang consisted of me, axel, saix, cloud, demyx and sephiroth, saix is one of the best grinders i know, same as cloud, demyx can get some speed behind him, making him one of the quickest, im the fastest though, axel is second fastest and sephiroth is our mechanic, cos our boards break more times than i care to mention

"hey sor" saix chuckled, his blue hair went to his middle back, the 'x' scar in the middle of his face was from a fight with a kid from twilight high, he was wearing ripped jeans and a faded black top with a leather jacket, demyxs sandy blonde hair was style into a mullet(again) although it did look like he had some blue streaks in it, he was wearin black skinny jeans and a navy blue top saying 'born to rock', cloud never did anything with his hair, it was blonde and spiked in every direction, like mine, well he is my big brother so i guess it would, he wore baggy blue jeans and a black top with an eagle on the back, and then there was sephiroth, he had dark silver hair that reached his lower back, he wore black jeans with chains on, a black top and then the wierd bit, a 9 foot long sword, but he never would get caught, unlike the rest of us he rides a motorcycle, and a damn nice one at that

"hey guys" i smiled, everyone waved and smiled, demyx bounced towards me and axel giddly

"do you like my hair?" demyx asked, everyone rolled there eyes, guessing they already got asked that

"yeah looks cool now you just need to lose the mullet" i chuckled, demyx pouted and sat on the wall of the carpark, everyone chuckled

"so how was your little council meetin?" seph asked, i groaned and axel chuckled, saix had a frown fixed on his face

"ill answer for shortie here" axel chuckled, i growled and punched his side hard "OW!" he yelped

"dont call me shortie" i warned furiously, axel just smiled

"sorry force of habbit" he chuckled

"my fist in your face will become a force of habbit soon" i growled, everyone chuckled, but everyone knew i was serious, me and saix were the ones with the anger issues, demyx and axel were the happys and cloud and seph...well there the love birds, i dont mind, aslong as clouds happy then i am

"chill sora" saix smiled, i nodded "was it really that bad?" saix asked curiously, he was ok with the school just not a couple of the students really

"it was ok but we found soras double" axel chuckled

"how so?" cloud asked, a small smile on his face

"the dude called roxas was exactly like sora, except he was a blonde" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"he wasnt that the same ax" i chuckled "but he was kinda like me" i shrugged

"well if you ever go missing we can just get this roxas and dye his hair brown" demyx chuckled, i threw him a warning glare, and he turned his chuckles into coughs

"i aint gonna go missing" i smiled "i aint that much of a push over" i chuckled

"true" axel smirked, remembering all the times i used him to vent my frustrations out on, the rest of the day went on like this, we just had a laugh really, especially since were hardly at school anymore, we only have to go in 3 days a week, and 2 days a week me and axel have these meetings, so we really only get to hang out as a group on that one day and after school 


	2. Chapter 2

"come on sora hate to be late to meet them" axel chuckled, i glared at him, today riku and roxas were coming to our school

"i am coming axel" i chuckled, we exited the school and headed to the gates, some people were already there, i smirked as i saw the blue hair

"looks like we have some company" axel chuckled, i nodded and we hurried over to see saix and cloud at the gates, they actually have already left the school, only me, axel and demyx are still here

"hey saix hey cloud" i smiled, they turned to me and axel and smiled

"hey thought we would come and say hi" cloud chuckled

"dont you mean be nosy" axel corrected

"and that" saix laughed, i smiled, my eyes catchin some figures coming our way

"here they come" i sighed, cloud and saix just laughed

"look at the way the blonde one acts" axel whispered, still on about the fact roxas is like a blonde version of me, i slapped him in the back of the head "ow!" he yelped

"then shut up with it, we all know you like the blonde so shh!" i chuckled, axel just laughed, his cheeks tintin pink, they were now very close so axel shut up

"oh great even more people" roxas grumbled, i nodded in agreement "so who are these 2?" he asked, bored

"im saix" saix smiled

"and im cloud, grumpys brother" cloud chuckled, roxas nodded

"im roxas and thats riku" roxas sighed

"nice to meet ya and now we shall go as it looks like sora will eat us if we dont" cloud smiled, and he was right, i was glarin at them with all my might, and with that both saix and cloud legged it, i sighed happily

"sorry bout those idiots" axel chuckled

"no worries" riku smiled

"lets go" i smiled as i lead the way into the school, i heard roxas and riku whispering, i decided not to listen, we turned the corridor and i groaned

"what?" riku asked, axel saw what i saw and also groaned

"dickhead alert" axel sighed, down the corridor, outside the confrence room were luxord and seifer, those 2 have been after me for 5 years now, and as the years went on they got more and more annoying

"lets get this over with" i smiled and began to walk again, seifer wore a stupid bandaner on his head and casual cloths, luxord was british and had blonde hair and dressed to impress really, not to flashy but enough to say 'im loaded and your not', seifer nudged luxord as he saw me, and luxord turned and smiled

"well hello sora" luxord asked slyly, his eyes looking me up and down, seifer was doin the same, i rolled my eyes

"how can i help you this time?" i asked boredly, luxords eyes lit up

"well i was wondering if you would like to go out somtime?" he asked slyly, i smiled and pushed myself against him, his eyes widened and i just smiled, and left inches between our lips

"sorry lux but i only go for nice boys" i whispered before nutting him, he yelped and fell to the floor, i raised an eyebrow at him before walkin over him and going into the confrence room, and victory smile on my face and the urge to dance, i sat in one of the chairs and watched the other 3 walk in, axel was smiling at me, roxas was laughin his head of and riku was smirking at me

"way to go sora" axel chuckled before hi-5-ing me and sitting beside me, roxas collapsed into the chair as he was still laughing, he had tears in his eyes, just looking at roxas made me want to laugh

"it werent that good" i chuckled

"it was one of your better get rid tactics" axel chuckled

"whys he like that anyway?" riku asked

"well luxord and seifer have been after me for about 5 years now" i explained, riku nodded, i also noticed his jaw tighten slightly

"yeah but they only wanna get into your pants" axel chuckled "especially after last years party" axel smiled, i laughed and glared at the same time

"why what happened last year?" roxas asked, finally stopping laughin, his face was bright red and he was huffing and holding his chest

"nothing" axel smiled, i nodded, he knows not to say a word about it unless he has a death wish, riku and roxas shrugged, then riku smiled

"so how rich are you now?" riku asked, me and axel shared a confussed look before i gasped

"you saw us yesterday?" i asked

"you were the ones riding through the mall on your boards right?" riku chuckled, roxas just smiled, me and axel laughed

"we havent counted yet" axel smiled

"i have to admit you guys are fast" riku smiled

"well we have a little gang actually sora is the fastest in our group, im second to him, saix is a good grinder same as cloud and then theres demyx and seph, demyx can get some speed to and seph is the mechanic" axel explained

"cool" roxas smiled

"yeah they are even seph" axel shuddered slightly

"whats up with this seph?" riku asked

"he carrys a 9 foot long sword with him everywhere, quite scary" axel chuckled, roxas and rikus eyes widened

"hasnt he been caught?" roxas asked

"nope" i chuckled "if you saw youd understand" i chuckled

"why?" roxas asked

"its hard to explain but he has that face that says 'if you annoy me i will fucking kill you'" i chuckled, riku shrugged and roxas chuckled slightly

"sounds cool" riku smiled

"yeah he is, hes the only one of us though who doesnt skate" i smiled

"what does he do then?" roxas asked

"he has a motercycle actually" axel smiled

"cool" riku smiled

knock knock

i sighed and went over to the door and opened it, i mentally shot myself, there stood siefer, i leaned against the door frame

"was what i did to luxord not enough to tell you to get lost?" i asked calmly, a smug smile on my face, he just glared, me and siefer have been in some fights in the past, not very pretty if you ask me, niether of us ever won, cos somone would always break us apart before we killed eachother

"you. me. after this meeting thing" seifer growled, i rolled my eyes and smiled darkly at him

"sure sure seifer see ya later then" i smiled before slamming the door in his face, and locking it so he couldnt barge in, i walked back to my seat

"not again sora" axel groaned

"what?" i asked

"another fight jesus" axel sighed "you know ill have to stop ya again" axel warned

"thats fine just let me get i few hits in" i smiled

"cloud is so gonna kill you" axel chuckled

"meh i dont care" i smiled

"how often do you and him fight?" riku asked curiously, again though i noticed his jaw was locked, roxas was smirking

"hmmm i cant remember" i muttered

"well its only march and so far this year you have fought him about...20-30 times" axel smirked, roxas and rikus jaw dropped

"what?" i asked towards them "its natrual to me and him" i chuckled

"your crazy in my opinion" axel growled

"oh chill ax" i smiled, i cracked my neck "itll be good fun" i chuckled

"well im staying to see this" roxas smiled

"your welcome to stay and watch" i offered "doesnt bother me what size the crowd is" i chuckled

"youll mind when clouds watchin" axel muttered

"hes watched before and ive never been arsed" i growled

"ah true forgot about that" axel chuckled

"exactly so dont use cloud as a weapon against me" i growled

"sorry" axel smiled, i nodded and relaxed into the chair

"never would of thought youd fight" riku wondered

"theres alot you dont know about me riku" i smirked slyly, his eyes widened slightly and his cheeks tinted pink

"easy sora im sure he doesnt want to know everything" axel smirked, a smug glint in his eyes

"im sure he doesnt either thats why i havent told him" i smirked, axel just smirked at me, me and him had talks like this somtimes, hidden meanings in our words and smiles

"ahh true maybe you should tell him then" axel winked, i raised an eyebrow

"i dont think so" i chuckled before breaking eye contact, ending the secret convo, roxas and riku were looking slightly confussed, i probably should tell riku i find him quite attractive, and i may actually like him, but im not gonna just yet, im evil like that

"i dont think i wanna know what that was about" roxas laughed

"you dont wanna know" i smirked

"not yet anyway" axel added slyly, i playfully glared at him, he just laughed at me

RING!

i smiled darkly as everyone turned to look at me

"now the real fun begins" i smiled, axel rolled his eyes, roxas chuckled and rikus jaw tightened, i stood up and walked over to the door, axel hot on my heels, i unlocked the door and walked down the corridor, i saw luxord on the way and just smirked at him

"you really gonna do it?" axel asked

"course i dont back out and you know it" i smiled as we exited the school building, i saw seifer leaning against a tree, i smirked when he saw me, i stopped in the middle of the yard, seifer walked over to me, i noticed that saix and cloud were here too, and they saw seifer advancing, and even though they were far away i saw them roll there eyes before they slowly walked over, seifer came right into my face, a move that was ment to be intimidating, i raised an eyebrow to him, showing him it doesnt bother me how close he gets "so shall we get this goin?" i asked when he didnt move away from my face

"yes lets" he growled, i quickly noticed we had a small crowd, i smiled seifer before punching him in the stomach and swinging my leg at his, toppling him over, he fell to the ground with a thud, everyone laughed at seifer, cloud and saix were smirking, they had both been teaching me to fight since seifer likes to start with me, and i was getting good now, i kicked him in the face and forced him to lay down, my foot on his throat, he was still glaring at me, i raised an eyebrow at him, could he not see that he could easily get out of this hold? maybe not he is an idiot

"your losing" i taunted, i bent over and went close to his face "again" i whispered slyly, his eyes widened slightly at the closeness, then he smiled and headbutted me, i yelped and got of him, one of my hands on my head, seifer quickly jumped up and ran at me, his head and arms wrapping around my waist, picking me off the floor and carrying me, i yelped when i hit the wall "ow!" i spat, my feet were of the floor, i swung my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, i pulled my arms free, raised both my arms above my head and rammed them onto seifers back, right on his spine, he dropped and i fell with him, i climbed out his now weak grip, and with a bit of effort i stood up, my back aching badly, same as my head, i kicked him in the gut and he rolled over onto his back, he was weezing slightly, same as me as his tackle winded me quite badly "wanka" i spat before kicking his balls, he screeched and i walked away, bent over slightly, but i had a smile on my face, i sat on the bench nearby, axel, roxas, riku, saix and cloud were walking over to me

"not bad sora" saix praised, i smirked

"thanks" i whispered

"its your back huh?" axel asked, a 'i told you so' look on his face

"yep that one hurt more than the headbutt" i chuckled, i sighed

"a warm bath will sort the back out" cloud suggested, he was calm for once, maybe he finally accepted the facts its what i do when it comes to seifer

"i know" i smiled, i looked over to roxas and riku, roxas was smirking, and rikus jaw was still tight, his eyes furious, i sighed happily "whats up riku?" i asked curiously, he blinked a few times

"huh? oh nothing" he said calmly, roxas gave him a 'liar' look and i just smiled and nodded

"ok then" i sighed happily, im sure roxas will tell axel and ill get it out of axel, so i will find out eventually 


	3. Chapter 3

its been a week since me and axel had seen riku and roxas, but we all exchanged numbers, so we kept intouch, roxas with axel, and me with riku, roxas somthimes texted me, same as i somtimes texted him, when me and cloud got home from the fight, cloud gave a seriously telling of about how i need to stop fighting, told him to buzz of and see seph, he rolled his eyes and left, leaving me to enjoy a hot bath to help my badly bruised back, it turns out that when seifer ramed me into that wall he had bruised all my bady and broke his own hand, when axel told me i pissed myself, when i saw it i couldnt help but laugh even more at it

"so today you gonna ask roxas out?" i asked as we neared riku and roxass school, axels cheeks tinted pink

"probably" he smiled, i nodded and smiled, my back was better now, but it was bruised to shit, my back was yellow and purple, it looked nasty, luckly though it doesnt hurt to much now, even when axel decided to tackle me to the ground the other day to tickle me, only thing that hurt was the tickling

"good good" i sighed happily, my board was in my hand, axel had forgot his today, like the dumb shit he is

"when you actually gonna talk to rikus then?" axel asked, a smug little smile on his face, i shrugged

"when the time is right my friend" i smiled, i knew riku liked me, roxas had told me himself, and to be frank i believe roxas

"chicken" axel chuckled, i glared at him playfully

"last time i checked i wasnt covered in feathers and layed eggs" i said smugly, axel laughed at my comeback

"nice one sor" he laughed, i chuckled, and soon they were in sight, roxas in some baggy trousers with a black top and a white jacket on the top, riku wore a black tank top with a zip down the middle and baggy blue jeans, i wanted to pounce at him, and unzip more than just his top

"hey guys" roxas smiled once we were close enough

"hey" axel said happily

"hi" i smiled

"shall we go in?" riku asked, his hands shoved in his pockets

"sure" i smiled, riku nodded and began to walk, i walked beside him, i wearing my black jeans and my trainers with a black top on that said 'born to skate' on it, axel was wearing his black skinnys and a mindless self indulgence top with a pair of red and black skullcandy headphones round his neck, i was listening behind me

"erm hey roxas could i ask summit?" axel asked calmly

"sure axel whats up?" roxas asked, sounding happy, i told him that axel like him

"well after this meeting wanna go out, like just you and me?" axel asked, sounding nervous

"sure thing axel" roxas said happily, i sighed happily and stopped listening then, i quickly glanced at riku, he too had a happy smile on his face, i returned to looking forward, my hands behind my head like always

"so hows the back?" riku asked, i chuckled

"ok i got no pain anymore but it dont half look ugly" i laughed, riku chuckled

"well dont allow yourself to be rammed into walls then" riku chuckled

"oh well at least seifer broke his hand" i laughed, riku laughed to, his laugh was beautiful, riku opened the door to the confrence room and i dropped into one of the seats, riku beside me, which left axel and roxas with the sofa, me and riku knew they wouldnt mind, and they proved us right when axel sat down, roxas next to him, his arm slung over his shoulder and roxass hand on axels leg, me and riku smiled happily at them

"well about bloody time" riku laughed, i joined him, axel and roxas just smiled and snuggled closer

"so what we gonna do today?" roxas asked, me and axel just smirked

"well as you know its about a month til prom, and imbetting you guys havent got anything planned yet?" i started, riku and roxas nodded "well me and axel had an idea" i smirked

"what if we joined both our proms, double the cash and the school get to meet" axel finished, riku and roxas were smiling

"thats actually not to bad" roxas smiled

"yeah so where would we have it?" riku asked

"well me and axel have asked around and one of the places avaliable is destiny beach" i smirked, riku and roxass eyes widened

"seriously?" roxas asked

"yeah we know the girls who are incharge of it" i smiled, and i did know them, xion and namine, xion is one of axels exs and namine is mine, but were on really good terms, and now xion and namine are a couple, and have been for 2 years now

"and there seriously cool with it?" riku asked

"yep lets just say they owe me and axel" i chuckled

"how so?" roxas asked

"long story" axel smirked

"if you havent noticed we have time" riku chuckled

"ok then ill shorten it" i smiled "xion is axels ex, namine is mine, we broke up with them, they hated us, so we decided to meet up as a group and sort it, they didnt want to but we forced them to, they met, fell inlove and now owe us" i explained with a small smile, me and axel broke up with them cos we realsied we were gay, riku was chuckled and roxas was rolling his eyes

"well i guess its good then" riku smiled

"yeah so if we want we can us the beach for 1 night for a small fee" axel smiled

"how small?" roxas asked

"1000 munny" i smiled, that was really cheap to be frank, our school alone said that for prom we have 65,000 munny

"wow not bad" riku smiled

"our point so what do ya say? wanna have a joint prom?" i asked, riku and roxas smiled before nodding, "right lets plan" i smiled, and the rest of the session went like this, planning everything we will need, me and axel are gonna ask cloud, saix and seph if they wanna be security, riku and roxas are gonna do the planning and sorting the catering out and me and axel are talking to namine and xion about the beach, so it should all go acording to plan hopfully

RING

we all breathed a sigh of relief as we heard the bell, axel and roxas especially, we packed everything up and riku put it safely away so it wouldnt get lost or damaged, axel and roxas had already gone, i rolled my eyes and grabbed my board and turned to riku

"hey wanna chill?" i asked, riku smiled and my breath hitched in my throat

"sure" he smiled, slinging his back over his shoulder, i nodded and we walked out the confrence room, i waited for riku as he locked the door and we walked down the corridor "so what we gonna do?" he asked

"i dont have a clue" i chuckled, riku laughed

"RIKU!" someone yelled, me and riku turned to the voice to see a boy about our age running at us, his hair was bright pink, he wore a faded blue top, blue jeans with a pink belt and trainers, i raised an eyebrow at him, hes gotta be gay

"hey marly" riku chuckled, one the pink haired boy called marly stopped

"hey riri" marly chuckled, riku glared

"you know i hate that nickname" riku growled

"i know thats why i use it" marly smiled smugly, i smirked "who your new friend, i aint seen him before?" marly asked, looking at me, his eyes were a foggy kind of blue

"im sora jones" i smiled, marly smiled back

"im marluxia wilson, nice to meet ya" he smiled

"like wise" i smiled

"so you new here or what?" marly asked as he leaned against the wall

"nah im not new, im from destiny high" i explained, marly nodded

"cool you dont seem stuck up at all" he muttered

"i could say the same, looks like both schools got it wrong huh" i chuckled, marly and riku laughed

"seems it, well have fun you 2 im off to meet vexy" marly sang before skipping of, his hips swayed more than mine did, and i have swayie hips

"he seems cool" i smiled, riku nodded and we began to walk again

"he is, he abit odd but who isnt these days" riku laughed, i chuckled

"hes gay right?" i asked

"its kinda obvious isnt it?" riku smirked

"kinda his hips sway more than mine" i chuckled

"no comment" riku smirked, and i blushed slightly "but he actually wearing a rare outfit today" riku chuckled

"what do you mean?" i asked, riku smirked

"he usually wears some form of skirt" riku chuckled, my mouth took the shape of an 'o' so marly is a crossdresser, well atleast i know riku had no problem with them

"cool" i smiled, riku nodded and then we were out the school and in the yard

"1 minute need to see zexion a second" riku said calmly

"ok" i smiled and we turned out the schoola nd to a little local park, on one of the benchs was a small boy with blue hair hung over one of his eyes completely, he wore a sweeny todd top with black jean that had sevral chains on them

"hello riku" the boy said calmly, he had ice blue eyes that just seemed to wise for his age

"hey zex this is sora" riku smiled

"nice to meet ya" i smiled, zexion nodded

"so how did it go? you ask him?" riku asked, eagrly

"i did" zex smiled

"well?" riku asked

"we have a date this friday" zex smiled

"oh good on ya mate about time you ask this demyx out" riku smiled, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped with a pop, turning both boys attention to me

"somthing troubling you sora?" zex asked curiously

"you know demyx carlson?" i asked, my voice thick with shock

"yes thats the demyx i have a date with why?" zex asked, curioustiy deep in his voice

"cos demyx is my best freind and part of my skater group" i explained, zexions eyes widened slightly

"ahh so your the super speedy spitfire then?" zexion asked, i rolled my eyes, i hated demyx nickname

"yes i am, even though i hate that name" i chuckled, zexion nodded

"i see well at least your not hyper" zex smiled

"im not always this calm either" i warned playfully, zexion smiled and stood of the bench, he was about my height, and im small

"ill be of, ill see you tomorrow riku, nice meeting you sora" zex smiled before walking of, i sat on the bench and riku carfully sat beside me

"he seems nice" i smiled, riku nodded

"he is" riku said quietly, almost like he was nervous of somthing, i stood up and headed over to the swings, i dropped my board on the ground and began to swing gently, riku sat on the one beside me

"ok whats bothering you?" i asked curiously, riku shook his head

"nowt" riku said calmly, i narrowed my eyes

"you not as talkative anymore, whys that?" i asked, riku shrugged

"dont know what to talk about" riku said calmly, i blinked and sighed, was he nervous about being alone with me or summit? i decided to ask roxas, i grabbed my phone and quickly texted him

(s) whys riku so nervous around me?

i clicked send and waited for a reply

(r) cos he is gay and your his first boy crush :/

ohhh OHHHH! so he is nervous cos of me

(s) thanks for telling me rox, have fun ;P

i sent it and turned my phone of before roxas texted me some form of abuse

"i know what it is" i smiled, rikus eyes widened slightly and his cheeks tinted pink, i stood of my swing and stood infront of him, my hands gripping his chains, just above his hands,, leaning closer to him slightly, my eyes staying locked with his wide green ones "im your first boy correct?" i asked quietly, i saw his cheeks darken turning his skin a lovely faded red colour

"correct" he said eaqualy as quiet, his breath tickled my face, i smiled

"dont be, follow your instincts" i smiled before pressing my lips to his, my eyes slid closed, my hands slid down the chain and rested over his, he responded to my kiss, i pulled away smiling "see not hard is it?" i chuckled, riku smirked

"nah not to hard" he laughed, i sat back on my swing beside him, my hand on my chains, i began to swing slightly, my eyes catching a look at the sky, it had turned dark with rain clouds, i felt it begin to rain "oh crap" riku sighed, i smirked

"nah its not" i smiled, i jumped of my swing, grabbed my board and grabbed rikus hand, pulling him of the swing, i pulled him into the metal tunnel in the kids playground, it held us both easily "see" i smiled, i looked to riku and he was shaking his head slightly

"were hiding in a tunnel" riku chuckled

"would you rather get wet?" i asked raising an eyebrow, riku smiled

"nope" he smiled

"well then it a good place to hide til the rain blows over" i said smugly, riku just chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, i smiled and snuggled closer to him, all i could hear was the tap tap tap of the rain and rikus heartbeat

"hey sora could i ask somthing?" riku asked

"sure what you wanna know?" i asked

"what happened at last years prom?" riku asked, my eyes widened and i blushed scarlet, im suprised he remembered about that, im sure he wouldnt mind, considering on of his freinds does it?

"well erm last year axel dared me to do something, and well i never back out from a dare" i explained, riku nodded

"what was the dare?" he asked, a small smile gracing his face, i bet he think i went in my birthday suit

"well i may have went to the prom in a long blood red dress" i whispered, buring my head in my arms, i felt rikus laugh before i heard it

"is that all, i was thinking something else" riku chuckled, i pulled my head out my arms and looked in his eyes, he wasnt lying

"which was?" i asked curiously, 10 munny says its birthday suit

"birthday suit" riku smirked, his cheeks tinting red, told ya

"no i would turn that dare down" i smirked "i have some diginty" i smiled

"did you look nice?" riku asked curiously

"i dont know, ask someone else" i said quietly, riku chuckled slightly

"ok ill stop asking about it now" riku said happily

"thankyou" i whispered happily, he rubbed my arm reasuringly

"no worries just trying to find out more about you is all" riku smiled, i nodded

"anything else you want to know?" i asked, rikus face became thoughtful, then he smiled, now its time for 20 questions 


	4. Chapter 4

"one more" riku pleaded, i couldnt help but chuckle at him, it was still raining heavily outside, and me and riku were still in the metal tunnel in the childrens playground, me sat between his legs and his arms around my waist

"fine" i smiled

"tell me what happened with your mom?" riku asked quietly, i sighed slightly and nodded

"what do you want to know?" i asked

"where is she, i never hear you talk about her?" riku asked, i nodded

"well as you know i lost my twin at birth, it sent my mom on tilt really, cloud was only about 6 when i was born, my mom slowly went mad and well she ended up killing herself when i was about 11" i explained, missing out my bastard dad, riku kissed the top of my head

"im sorry i shouldnt of asked" riku muttered, i shrugged

"its ok" i smiled, even though he couldnt see it

"and your dad?" riku asked, i ground my teeth together

"jail for mass murder" i explained, i felt riku tighten

"your dad was leon jones?" riku whispered

"unfortunatly yes" i explained

"sorry again shouldnt of asked" riku whispered

"seriously its ok" i chuckled "he wont get out anytime soon i would of thought so im fine" i explained happily, riku nodded

"ok" riku chuckled "can i ask why we decided to hide here?" riku chuckled, i turned around to face him, i didnt like not seeing his face

"well me and axel have done it since we were young, once we even got snowed in, a proper laugh, cloud nearly died when i told him" i chuckled, riku did to

"i can imagine" riku smirked, i looked outside and the rain had stopped

"the rains stopped" i smiled, riku looked out and smiled to

"so it has, and about time cos my arse is numb" riku chuckled, i smirked and climbed out the tunnel, grabbing my skateboard and waiting for riku, he soon followed "so were now?" riku asked, i looked around and saw familiar red spikes, i pointed to them and riku smirked

"lets go annoy the lovebirds" i smirked, riku chuckled and kissed my cheek

"your evil" riku smiled, i winked at riku before walking towards the red spikes, it was axel and roxas, they were sat on a bench, roxas was sat on axels lap, axels arms tightly around roxass waist, they hadnt noticed us as they were to busy kissing

"havin fun?" i chuckled when me and riku were stood right infront of them, they both jolted and turned to me and riku, looking shocked, i burst into laughter, same riku

"what you doin here?" roxas asked, a bright blush on his cheeks

"wandering around" i gasped, still laughing slightly

"oh i see" axel smiled, me and riku had managed to stop laughing now

"so im guessing you 2 are together now huh?" riku asked, roxas blushed deeper and axel smiled proudly

"well duh who can resist my charms" axel chuckled, roxas and me rolled our eyes

"i swear you 2 have to be brothers" riku said calmly, me and roxas looked at eachother and shrugged

"doubtful" i sighed, axel nodded, same as riku and roxas

"so what you been doin?" axel asked

"well when it pissed it down earlier me and riku hid in the tunnel" i chuckled, axel smiled

"hey thats my idea" axel smirked

"i heard" riku smirked, axel smiled goofily

"ok then let me re-phrase that what were you doin before that?" roxas asked, his eyes demanding an answer, i bent forward slightly

"you wanna know?" i asked playfully, axel just chuckled and ruffled my hair, i stood up straight again, riku was right beside me now, a grin on his face

"well duh!" roxas growled, i shrugged, turned and kissed riku on the lips, my hands on his neck, his on my waist "fucking hell i didnt think you had the guts riku" roxas chuckled, i pulled of riku and looked at roxas over my shoulder

"who said it was riku?" i smirked, axel chuckled

"so you made the first move huh?" axel asked

"yep as he was nervous" i chuckled, axel smirked

"well looks like things are getting better" roxas smiled, i nodded my eyes catching 2 figures in the distance,a smile exploded onto my lips, i let go of riku and ran at them, they giggled as i tackled them into a tight hug

"its so good to see you namine and xion" i said happily as i pulled out the hug, xion was about my height, she had short black hair and striking blue eyes, her blue eyes had a thin rim of eyeliner on, her lip had snake bites, she wore a black vest, showing of her curvy body and firm breasts, she wore black skinng jeans with those, showing of her thin, shapely legs and converse, namine however had long, blonde, slightly curly hair with calm and playful blue eyes, she wore no makeup but she was a natural beauty, they both are, she wore a cream boob tube, showing of her amazing figure and firm breasts, black leggings that showed of her perfectly shaped legs and gladiator shoes "you two look good" i smiled, the both blushed slightly

"we could say the same to you" namine smiled, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, which had a black stretcher in it, similar to the one in xions ear

"yep you still have better hips than me" xion said sourly, but i could tell she was joking with me

"i would give them you but i kinda cant" i chuckled, xion and namine giggled

"xion, namine long time no see" axel said happily, i looked to my left and saw axel and roxas, axels arm around roxass shoulder, i felt riku to my right

"it has hasnt it and i see you have someone now" xion smiled, axel chuckled

"yep roxas this is xion and namine" axel said happily, roxas smiled at them

"nice to meet ya roxas" xion smiled, namine nodded

"and this is riku" i said happily as i linked my hand with his, namine and xion smiled brightly at him

"nice to meet ya" namine smiled

"same to you" riku smiled

"so you 2 we have a favour" axel chuckled

"and what would that be?" xion asked curiously, so we explained everything to them, mostly to xion as it was her family that owned the beach, at the end, we all waited for namine and xion to think about it

"thats ok with me so im sure its ok with my dad" xion smiled

"yes" i said happily before hugging her tightly "thanks" i whispered

"your welcome" xion giggled as i pulled out the hug and re-linked my hand with rikus

"thanks guys you have totally just helped us out" i chuckled, xion and namine giggled

"well glad to help but were going now, we have dinner plans to get to" namine smiled at xion who smiled back, they walked around us and headed on there way, soon they were out of view and earshot

"there your ex's?" roxas demanded at me and axel, we both let go of our boyfriends and stood infront of them, riku was shocked and roxas looked annoyed

"yep" axel said sheepishly "is that a problem?" he added

"there fucking gorgeous!" roxas said in shock

"and?" i said, whats the big deal? they do realsie were gay right? as in dont see girls that way anymore

"why the hell did you dump them?" riku asked, his voice filled with shock

"cos we realised we were gay" i said simply "so can we stop acting silly, yes our ex's could be models, but we dont care so you shouldnt either" i said deathly calm, void of emotion in my voice, roxas and riku blinked at me in shock

"easy sora, tone down the creepyness" axel chuckled, i smiled

"well it stopped them moaning" i said calmly

"true" axel chuckled, we turned back to them

"was that clear enough for you to understand?" i asked, roxas and riku nodded "good now lets have fun" i said giddily

"your mood swings are gonna give me a whiplash one day" axel chuckled, i smiled up at him before linking my hand with rikus

"so now all we need to do for prom is get the invitations out and were done really" i chuckled

"yeah this is certinally going to be intresting though" roxas said calmly

"well i suppose it may but if you think about it, everyone will be all dressed up so maybe people wont know there from other schools, so they will just talk and hit it of" axel chuckled

"you think, what if fights break out?" riku asked

"ahh me and axel have that ground covered" i chuckled, axel did too

"how?" roxas asked

"well were going to be having 3 security gaurds, saix, cloud and sephiroth" axel explained with a smug smiled

"cool" riku chuckled, roxas smiled, and we began to walk, to where, who knows?

"so where we goin?" roxas asked, stealing my question out my mouth, then i had a brilliant idea

"lets take them to meet our gang" i smiled, axels eyes lit up as he smiled

"you wanna?" axel asked towards roxas and riku

"sure" riku smiled, roxas nodded

"to the mall!" i yelled happily, everyone burst into laughter, i smiled as we turned and headed to the mall, we would take the quicker entrance as i didnt wanna walk through the mall, and i could ride as then i would leave everyone behind, so it was the quick way, we walked round the back of the mall and entered through the lower level entrance, i smiled as i saw all our gang at the usual place, i let rikus hand go and ran over to the group and hugged demyx

"hey sora why the hug?" demyx asked, i pulled back and smiled smugly at him

"ive met zexion" i smirked, demyxs eyes widened and he blushed hugely

"what do you think?" he asked

"he seems cool and major smart" i smiled, demyx smiled slightly "oh and no more with your little nickname" i warned darkly, demyx chuckled and ruffled my hair, riku, axel and roxas were here now "everyone this is roxas and riku" i said happily

"hey guys" demyx said giddily before hugging both riku and roxas tightly, riku and roxas chuckled slightly, demyx pulled of them and bounced back to saixs side

"you already know me and cloud" saix chuckled, cloud waved from under sephs grip on him

"the thing over there killing my brother is sephiroth" i chuckled, sephiroth threw me the finger i threw him 2 back

"nice to meet ya" seph said calmly, roxas and riku nodded sheepishly

"so i hear you 2 skate too?" cloud smiled

"a little" riku said calmly

"cool it seems everyone does these days" saix chuckled

"does dont it" axel chuckled as he wrapped his arms around roxass shoulders, roxas smiled happily, i chuckled, i looked over to seph and cloud, they were having a moment, i decided to walk to riku, who looked a tad pale

"you ok?" i asked, he smiled and nodded

"yep why wouldnt i be" riku smiled, i flicked my eyes over to seph and back to riku

"he aint gonna kill ya youknow" i chuckled, riku smirked

"can you read minds or something" riku asked, as his arms wrapped around my waist

"maybe" i chuckled, riku smirked and kissed me sweetly, but pulled back when we heard someone clear there throat, i turned to glare at cloud, who i knew had done it "what now?" i growled, cloud chuckled

"nowt just thats for telling your brother" cloud false sobbed, i rolled my eyes

"awww well now were even as i had to torture you to find out who you were dating" i purred, cloud glared, seph raised an eyebrow

"how did you torture cloud?" seph asked, humour in his voice

"pinned him to the floor, tickled him to death, the threatened to shave his hair of, i had the razor about an inch from his head when he told me it was you" i explained happily, seph chuckled and i felt riku shake his head

"i told you hes evil to me" cloud chuckled

"and your evil to me so dont go there" i smiled, cloud crossed his amrs arrogantly, i slipped free of rikus grasp and did the same

"how so?" cloud challenged

"when i first dumped namine, you tied me to the table and placed a whole sunday lunch infront of me and told me i wasnt allowed it till i told you, and when i did you just laughed, picked it up and put it in the bin, untied me and legged it, i had bloody rope burns for weeks cos of that!" i explained smugly, everyone was laughing madly, and cloud was looking sheepish

"fine were both equally as evil as eachother" cloud chuckled, i smirked happily

"told ya" i chuckled as i returned to rikus arms, he wrapped the around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"sound like its a regular laugh down here" roxas chuckled

"oh it is, cloud and sora are always at eachother throat" axel chuckled

"or at yours" saix added smugly, axel smiled sheepishly

"not my fault midgits got anger issues" axel smirked, i growled and riku tightened his grip around my waist, axel was laughing darkly

"i wouldnt hold him riku" demyx warned calmly, checking his hair was still ok, riku let me go and axels laughing stopped, he let go of roxas and legged it, roxas smirked and happily moved out my way, i dropped my board on the floor and set of after the redhead, he looked backward and picked up his pace as i was gaining quickly, and pretty soon i was right behind him, i jumped of my board, grabbed both axels arms and pulled them behind his back, he yelped as i pulled them more, i pulled him backwards, grabbing my board as i did, the gang were laughing madly at us, i had a dark smile on my lips

"ow sora seriously your gonna break my arms" axel growled as we stopped, i released his arms and tripped him to the ground, he landed on his back, a glare in his eyes, i put my foot on his chest

"I. AM. NOT. A. MIDGIT!" i spat furiously as i applied more pressure with my foot, that was now on his stomach, axel grunted slightly

"FINE! SORRY!" axel yelled as i stood with both feet on his stomach, my anger vanished and i jumped of him, i offered him my hand and helped him stand back up, i turned to the gang who were still laughing madly, roxas and riku looked like they were about to pass out from laughing so damn much, this is gonna be a proper laugh now 


	5. Chapter 5

3 MONTHS LATER

its been three months since we decided to have both our school proms at the beach, the invertations have been sent, and everything is booked, and tomorrow is the big event, roxas and axel are still together, same with me and riku, hes lost his nerves now, demyx and zexion are together too, now saix is the only single in our gang, he wants it to stay that way, he always liked being the odd one out, and surpisingly enough im quite close with marluxia to, he sometimes come down to meet the group, granted hes always in a skirt but oh well, and even though im with riku, luxord still doesnt know when to back down, neither does seifer, only know its riku who fights him, and seifer doesnt even get a bloody punch in as riku IS that good

"tomorrows the big day huh?" axel smirked, i shivered "you have to do it sora" axel chuckled, axel had dared me to do the dress again, i was going to get him back for this

"i know i know and i will god damn it" i growled, he chuckled, sometimes i just think he wants me to snap at him, riku and roxas were walking our way, me and roxas got on really really well now

"hey roxy" axel said happily before kissing roxas, i just smirked and wrapped my arms around rikus waist, he smiled happily and kissed me quickly

"hello to you too" riku chuckled, i smirked and linked my hand with his, we walked into the school, everyone talking and muttering about somthing, probably prom

"cant wait til tomorrow" roxas smiled

"me either" axel smirked darkly at me, i glared murder at the red head, riku placed his lips at my ear

"hmm me either" he whispered darkly against my ear, i sighed shakily

"tease" i hissed playfully, riku chuckled and pulled back, axel was just shaking his head at us, we walked towards the lounge and axel unlocked it, i felt someone tap my shoulder and my happy buzz went bye bye, i turned around and saw luxord and a newly battered seifer, i sighed "take the hint will you boys" i growled, luxord smirked

"not gonna ask that actually sora" luxord smirked, i sighed, and gripped my nose

"go on then im listening" i sighed

"is it true your dads getting out soon?" luxord asked, my eyes widened and my hand released my nose

"what!" i asked in shock

"the wholes schools buzzing about it, apparently your dad as in leon jones is getting out the end of this month, just wondered if it was true?" luxord smirked, my dad was getting out, i felt my frame lock "you didnt know did you?" luxord smirked, i shook my head slowly, luxord shrugged "oh well you do know sora, see ya tomorrow" he purred before walking of, seifer hot on his heels, my eyes were as wide as saucers, and i felt my frame begin to vibrate

"you ok sora?" axel asked, i turned around and saw axel looking worried at me, riku and roxas were sat in the lounge, i shook my head as my eyes watered, axels eyes widened, i never cried unless it was serious, he pulled me inside and shut the door "what did luxord do?" axel growled, riku and roxas were looking wseriously at me, well riku looked ready to kill, my frame was vibrating

"they did nothing" i whispered, tears leaking from my eyes, i was scared now, really really scared

"sora they must of done something to you, your never in this state" axel asked worriedly

"something they said, something the schools buzzing about has seriously scared me axel" i whispered, he began to think

"what is the school buzzing over?" axel asked, riku and roxas were walking over now

"my dads getting out at the end of this month" i whispered, fear deep in my voice, axels eyes widened dramaticly, same as rikus and roxass, roxas knew who my dad was to, he fit the pieces together, but axel knew why i was scared, my dad didnt half hurt me and cloud, he really hurt us, i still have some of the scars from his 'punishments', axel knew what would happen if he found me again, it was my fault he went to jail, i was the one who rung the police and told them were to find him, and my dad knew it, he knew it as well as he knew his own name, riku pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back soothingly

"itll be ok sora" riku soothed, i shook my head

"it wont, if he finds me im dead, its my fault, its always been my fault!" i whispered, collapsing to my knees, my face in my hands

"dont you dare start listening to that shit again sora" axel growled, i shook my head, my dad always told me it was my fault he lost mom, i had been told it so much, i believed it to "you know its not true" axel said softly

"what does he mean its his fault?" roxas asked, i knew axel wouldnt tell them unless i told him to

"they dont know, fill them in" i whispered, standing back up and taking a deep breath, calming myself, we all walked back to the chairs and sat down, riku pulling me against him, i happily layed against him, my head burried in his shoulder as axel retold what leon had done to me, and to cloud, i wonder if he knows? by the end of it, i was begining to feel sick and roxas and riku looked shocked "now you know why i broke down, im shitting myself, if he finds me, im good as dead" i sighed, i grabbed my phone and dialed clouds number, he picked up straight away, he always did with me, i didnt ring him unless it was really bad

"what up?" cloud asked

"did you know?" i asked

"know what?" cloud asked, sounding curious

"dads getting out the end of this month" i said calmly, axel was waiting nervously

"what?" cloud asked shocked and worried

"its going around the school cloud, leon is getting out the end of this month, what the hell am i ment to do?" i asked, note of desperation in my voice

"well talk when you get home" cloud sighed

"ok see ya soon" i said calmly, before hanging up "he didnt know either" i sighed

"it will be ok" roxas smiled, i nodded

"yeah cos sephs gonna let leon get ya, he will just slice leon up to shit and then feed him to some dogs" axel smirked, i laughed as a visual image popped into my head

"if only axel if only" i smiled

"well you have 20 days before the end of this month, dont let it get ya down" riku smiled, i nodded

"your right" i smiled, there was a knock at the door, i sighed and stood up and went to the door, opening it to see a girl there, she is called kairi, she was my height and had marron hair, she was the schools bitch, and ive thrown a few punches at her, and she knows ill do it again

"hello kairi long time no see, hows the jaw?" i smirked, last time she taunted me, i broke her jaw, she glared at me but quickly dropped it, i looked behind me and shockingly saw roxas, glaring murderously at her

"you again huh?" roxas growled, i raised an eyebrow

"well well well if it isnt roxas long time no see" she smirked, roxas just smiled at her

"it has huh" roxas spat venomusly

"so kairi exactly do you want?" i asked

"just wondering how your taking the news is all, after all it must be a shocker" she smirked, my hands clentched at my sides as my anger boiled

"not a good road for you to be going down kairi" i warned, she smirked, some people really did enjoy getting hurt

"why not? touchy subject?" she giggled, i glared at her, i felt my nails cutting into my skin

"very and unless you want to know exactly how touchy i suggest you scram" i hissed, she smirked

"oh dear is it that bad?" she purred, i snapped, i grabbed her collar and lifted her face to mine

"you really want to know how badly that bastard has hurt me?" i hissed, i threw her backwards, she landed on her arse beside the lockers, glaring at me, i gripped the bottom of my top and lifted it over my stomach, revealing sevral scars from my past, some went all the way along my stomach, and some were words like 'filth' and 'worthless' they dont look like that anymore, but i remember clear as day what the said, as he repeated them as he did it to me, kairis eyes widened and filled with shock, i pulled my top back down and walked over to her, picking her up and and pushing her against the wall "you had best leave now kairi before i make you feel the pain you made me remember" i spat furiously, she nodded and i dropped her and stormed back into the lounge, roxas hot on my heels, my hands wrapped around my stomach as i sat in the one of the chairs, roxas sat beside a worried axel, my arms tightening around my stomach

"you alright mate?" axel asked, i nodded

"just...yeah" i sighed, axel nodded, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder soothingly "why do people taunt me so damn much?" i sighed

"cos they think its funny, until they see what true pain someones been through, and youve been through enough" axel sighed, i nodded

"yep that i have" i sighed, leons words floated around in my head over and over 'worthless' 'filth' 'disgusting' 'disgrace' and so many more, i gently shook my head, my arms tightening around my waist more, the scars arent very big, but they are seeable, only another 10 years and they will be gone, then maybe i can fully forget what he did to me, there was another knock at the door, oh i was going to kill whoever it was

"let me go, youll end up killing them" axel smiled, i chuckled and nodded, roxas went with him

"you ok?" riku whispered, i nodded, i looked towards the door and crooked my head in confusion, it was saix, his eyes grave and dangerous, i stood up instantly

"whats happened?" i asked, well demanded

"i heard the news" saix explained, i nodded "came to make sure your ok, considering clouds in no better state for hearing the news" saix explained

"i already had my breakdown, im now just plain mad" i sighed, saix nodded

"well dont worry about it, you got some good friends who know some very big people" saix smirked, i chuckled and nodded, saix knew some of the meanist and not to mention craziest people around

"why do you think im smiling" i chuckled, axel nodded, and saix smirked

"so dont worry about it, that and sephs on top gaurd mode" saix chuckled

"oh dear, looks like me and cloud are on curfew" i chuckled, everyone laughed "not joking" i smirked

"well no worries, you still want us as security tomorrow?" saix asked

"duh" i smiled "and tell seph no sword" i smirked

"oh your going to kill his fun then" axel chuckled

"hmmm ok he can have it, i suppose it will keep everyone in check" i smiled

"to right" saix smiled "but i gotta get goin, i feel like a bloody owl" saix smirked as he walked out the room, i sat beside riku, a smile on my face, axel and roxas sat back down

"well saix always know how to cheer you up" axel smiled

"aye thats cos hes on the same wave length as me, mentality wise" i chuckled

"no you mean anger wise" riku chuckled

"ahhh that to" i smiled, everyone laughed happily

RING!

we all sighed happily

"well we shall see you tomorrow at prom" roxas smiled

"hmm wont we just" axel purred at his boyfriend, me and riku just shook our heads and quickly kissed, him and roxas walked out the lounge and i let out a calm sigh

"time to go huh?" i smiled, axel chuckled and nodded, we stood up and walked out the lounge and out the school, i ignored all the looks i got, and wasnt half suprised when i saw sephiroth leaned against his motorcycle, looking at me calmly "looks like im getting a lift" i said in shock, axel chuckled

"no suprise there huh, you gotta tell me how it rides" axel smirked as he walked of, quickly waving at seph, who waved back, i walked over

"i finally get a ride huh?" i chuckled, he smirked

"well might aswell since im sure your not in a good mood either" seph smiled

"your a good guesser cos im not" i sighed, he handed me a helmet, seph chuckled and climbed on the bike, i put on my helmet and climbed on behind him, i saw luxord and seifer looking at me in shock, i threw them the finger before sephs motorcycle roared into life and took of, it was thrilling to say the least, everything moved so fast, it was amazing, i couldnt help but laugh, it was amazing, i was home in a matter of minutes compared to the usual 20 minute walk, seph pulled to a stop outside our house, i climbed of, my legs were slightly like jelly, seph just chucked at me as i handed him the helmet back "that was so amazing, your so letting me ride this again" i chuckled, seph smiled and ruffled my hair, cloud walked out to us, shaking his head

"you let him ride your bike?" cloud chuckled, seph smiled

"yep" seph smiled "cant cheer him up the same way i can with you, kinda illegal" seph chuckled, i covered my ears

"none of that please!" i yelled as i walked into the house, once inside i slung my bag on the floor and sat on one of the 3 sofas, none of them matching, but oh well, they were comfy and thats all that mattered, seph and cloud walked in, still laughing slightly "i didnt need to know that" i whinned, they chuckled

"true you didnt but i phrashed it so softly, i could of made it much worse" seph smirked

"ew no thanks" i shivered

"so current problem" cloud muttered

"yeah leon what are we gonna do?" i asked

"we could a restraining order" cloud suggested

"i guess" i sighed, rubbing my temples

"you knwo what lets do this another night, i believe you sora have some trying on to do" cloud smirked, i sighed

"i do dont i?" i grumbled, and with that i was tortured the rest of the night by cloud and his fashion sense, and the hundereds of dresses he had, i sooooooo wanna die right now 


	6. Chapter 6

"i hate you all so damn much right now" i growled through the door, i heard axel, cloud and seph laugh, it was prom night and i was stood in my room in a bloody dress

"if you wanna lose your title of master of the dares then i do have a tux for you" axel said smugly, oh hes pissing me of now

"your a shit head axel" i hissed, i heard him chuckle, i looked in the mirror, somehow cloud had convinced me that the same one from last year was best, it was blood red, it was a little longer than the floor, hugged in at the hips, but nicly enough the top of the dress was like a top, i had a circular neck and small shoulders, it was kinda 80s really, and even more torture, i was in HEELS!

"you said you never back out of dares, and you did it last year so why you worrying?" axel mocked, i was tempted to take my heel of and ram it down his throat

"cos last year he didnt have a boyfriend" cloud chuckled, i glared through the door

"i bet hes glaring at you muderously" seph chuckled

"good guess" i snapped muderously

KNOCK KNOCK

"now time to get started" axel chuckled, i sighed as leaned against the door

"hey weres sora?" riku asked, i just shook my head

"being a drama queen and refusing to come out" axel chuckled

"your fault axel" i growled

"what you done to the poor boy" roxas laughed

"i aint done nothing" axel said innocently

"bullshit axel" i growled, i heard some knocks at the door

"come on sora let me in" roxas pleaded, i didnt budge "ill personally let you castrate axel if you let me in" roxas offered, i smirked

"what! roxy no" axel moaned

"really?" i chuckled

"really really" roxas said happily, i nodded

"roxas and only roxas, if anyone esle come in i will kill them" i chuckled, i opened the door and stayed behind it as roxas strolled in, he had a classic black tux on, his blonde hair styled as usual, only now his eyes had a coat of eyeliner on, i closed the door and roxas turned and gasped

"well well well sora dont you look nice" roxas said truthfully

"really?" i asked

"yeah you have the body for it" roxas chuckled, i smiled

"i get told that all the time" i chuckled sheepishly, roxas did too

"the colour and styles really nice, hugs you really well" roxas noted

"thanks" i smiled, roxas came closer and placed his mouth at my ear

"rikus gonna love this you know?" roxas whispered

"really?" i whispered back, roxas pulled back and nodded and left the room without a second word

"my minds giving me the wrong idea and if its what i think it, axel i seriously will kill you slowly and very painfully" riku warned, i could literally hear axel gulp, riku could look very threatening

"come on guys lets go on ahead" roxas suggested happily

"aye" cloud chuckled, i waited and heard the door shut

"you do realsie there gone right?" riku chuckled, i sighed as my hand gripped the doorknob "can i see now?" riku asked

"i guess" i said calmly, i opened the door and allowed riku in, keeping hidden behind the door, i leaned against the wall and waited for riku to turn around, he was in the same a roxas, his silver hair hung beautifully against his back, and clashed wonderfully with the black of his tux, he turned around and his eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his throat "erm suprise" i said nervously, riku walked closer to me, and before i could even ask he pull my lips to his for a heated his, my eyes slid closed as my arms wound around his neck, his rested on my hips and pulled me closer to him, he pulled back, my eyes opened slowly and locked with his darkening teal ones

"hmmm so this was the dress from last year huh?" riku purred, i blushed madly

"yes" i stuttered

"wish i came last year now" riku smirked, i gulped "you look very nice" he smiled, i blushed even bloody more

"so do you" i smiled, he chuckled and kissed my forhead

"i do think youll be marlys best friend now though" riku chuckled as he lead me downstairs

"how so?" i asked

"hes goin in a dress to and is scared hes going to be the only one" riku chuckled

"phew so im not the only one then" i chuckled, riku smirked, his arm sliding around my shoulders as we got outside, cloud and seph were sat on the bike, talking to axel and roxas, seph pointed at us and everyone turned and smiled, i hated all the attention

"so you managed to get him out his room, my god, last year i had to drag him out" cloud chuckled

"few compliments" riku chuckled, i playfully elbowed him in the side, he chuckled, i turned and gave axel a very dirty glare

"remember i still have premission to castrate you" i warned venomusly, axel chuckled very sheepishly

"ok" axel muttered, i nodded happily, and with that cloud and seph took of on the bike, cloud laughing like a manic all the way, we all just watched, shaking our heads, we walked towards the beach, i only lived 5 minutes away, so not to bad really, but you could hear the music clearly and people cheering and yelling

"gonna be a fun night" i smiled, axel chuckled

"oh yeah full of suprises" axel winked, i chuckled and nodded

"oh definatly" i smirked, riku gave me a confused look, i just playfully shrugged before winking at riku, causing his eyes to darken further and his cheek to tint pink "and you say red suits me nicly" i chuckled, roxas and me laughed loudly, riku and axel just shook there heads, not getting the joke, we headed to the beach and smiled proudly at it, there were about 15 white tents on the beach, lots of lanturns, a huge dj stand and sevral dancefloors, and of course plently of food and drink

"its pretty good i must admitt" axel chuckled

"yeah" i smiled, everyone look so beautiful, i smirked as marly saw us, he squealed and quickly rushed over to us, i shook my head, of course his dress would be pink, his obsessed with anything of the colour, might have to get him a pig then or does that sent out a bad message? hehe

"oh my god sora i seriously thought you were a girl for a minute" marly chuckled, i smirked, axel and roxas were stepping away quickly, marly creeped them out alot, he didnt bother me

"thanks" i smiled

"man you got good hips" marly commented jealously

"heard that before" i chuckled, riku did too

"well atleast im not the only one now" marly sighed happily

"same" i chuckled, he smiled gleefully before heading back over to who im guessing is vexen, the guy had long faded blonde hair and scary green eyes, and on of those crazy smiled "is that vexen?" i asked

"yep creey isnt he?" riku chuckled

"oh heel yes" i chuckled

"hes a nice guy, uber smart and a little creepy" riku chuckled, i nodded happily, i got tapped on the shoulder, it turned and smiled, it was xion and namine, xion was in a black dress that hung beautifully on her body, namine was in white

"well dont you look nice" xion smiled

"same to you girls" i smiled

"i thought you were a girl, i knew you had girly hips sora but sheesh thats evil to us girls" namine giggled

"sorry i cant help it" i chuckled, they smiled and looked at riku

"and doesnt someone look handsome" namine smiled, riku chuckled

"ahh it was nothing really, just lying around" he smirked, i rolled my eyes, same as the girls

"well we shall see ya around cos im getting a dance with xion before all the boys crowd us" namine smirked

"if they bug ya, go find seph" i smirked

"i will do" namine smiled before draggin xion into one of the many tents, i chuckled

"them to are so made for eachother" i sighed

"arent they just" riku smiled, me and riku walked over to one of the tents, it had a small dance floor under it, and on the roof were sevral hanging lights of different colours, i smiled happily under the lights, it was already better than last years prom, last years was held in our small shitty hall, which was not fun at all, well it was but this one had way more potential, now all i need to do is wait for luxord and seifer to make there moce, me to kick there asses and then i can continue the night happily "great" riku growled, i looked over at him curiously

"whats up?" i asked, he pointed forward and i saw luxord looking me up and down, i smirked at him and his eyes widened slightly

"what are you up to?" riku chuckled

"oh im going to make this painful for him" i smirked, he walked over seifer staying well away "hello luxord you look very smart" i said calmly, he was in a white suit, again that 'im rish and your not' thing about him

"so do you sora" luxord smiled, his eyes looking me over again

"if your eyes trail over me again like that, i will show you how pissed of i can get luxord" i warned, he just nodded, his eyes sneakily doing it again, if he thinks i missed that, hes so bloody wrong "i warned you" i growled before nutting him, he yelped and fell to the floor, landing on his side, i rolled him onto his back and placed my foot on his stomach, bear in mind, im in heels, i added some pressure and luxords arms went to my leg, trying to get it of his stomach, i smirked and quickly stood on his stomach, and using my other foot, i stamped on his manhood, with my heel, luxord yelped in agony before going bright red "have i made my point crystal clear that im not intrested, you have no shot and every time you do something like that you will get hurt, do you understand or do i have to spell it out for you?" i asked venomusly, he shook his head and crawled away, lots of people were laughing, even riku, and i was chuckling slightly, i glared at seifer, he knew that went for him to

"your evil sora, even i felt his pain" riku chuckled

"you do realise it was the heel i used" i smirked, riku shivered

"remind me to never piss you of to that magnitude" he chuckled, i smiled softly

"nah i dont get that mad very often" i smiled, riku gave me a 'yeah-right' look "ok not mad enough to use my heel to crush it" i corrected, riku nodded

"much better" he chuckled, for most of the night me and riku just talked and made out, neither of us do dancing very well, roxas and axel had vanished of the earth, namine and xion were danicing near seph, who was keep a watch over them, keeping boys away from them, his sword attached to his waist, cloud and saix were just wandering around, marly and vexen had also vanished, but for them i dont want to know, nor does it take alot of imagination to figure it out, EUK EUK EUK!

"come on sora" came a annoying redheads voice, i pulled away from riku and glare at axel "you know you have to" axel smiled, i nodded

"see ya" i smiled, riku gave me a puzzled look but i didnt have chance to answer it "did you bring it?" i asked

"course i did, now play your arse of up there" axel smiled, i chuckled and nodded as i walked on stage and grabbed my flute, hidden talent number 1, the music stopped as i placed the flute at my lips, i was playing 'the legend comes to life' i closed my eyes in order to keep my concentration, this one of the many flute songs i knew, but this was my ultimate favorite, it always calmed me down and never failed to put me in a better frame of mind, the reason being its what my mom always used to play as a lullaby for me when i was younger, so it reminded me of my mom really, when she was still somewhat sane and still here, i felt my eyes water as i played, but i didnt let them fall, this is also the first time ive ever played for anyone outside my family and axel, but axel convinced me i was good enough, i just hop hes right on this, i slowly drew the song to a close, i always found the ending of this song the happist big in the song, so full of life, but the last few notes were the calming bits, same as the begining, i faded it out slowly, i pulled away from my flute and breathe in deeply, everyone began clapping and cheering, i opened my eyes and smiled, granted my eyes were still watery but atleast they liked it and i hadnt just humiliated myself, i put my flute back in its box and walked of stage and out the tent to get some air, i let the little water in my eyes fall as i stared at the moon in the sky, i smiled as some arms wrapped around my waist, tears still fell from my eyes though

"that was beautiful sora, i didnt know you could play like that" riku said happily

"hidden talent" i said happily, my eyes never leaving the moon, i turned around and burried my head in his chest

"you ok sora?" riku asked, tilting my head up, some tears still falling from my eyes, he gently wiped them away

"im sorry its just my mom used to play that song for me when i was younger" i explained, riku nodded, fully understanding why i was a little upset

"she would be so proud of you sora, you played it beautifully" riku soothed

"thankyou, feel privllaged that was my first ever live preformance, and my last" i chuckled

"aslong as i get to hear you once in a while i dont mind that" riku smiled, i chuckled and nodded

"i think i can do that" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed me deeply, with a hint of lust in it, i smiled and responded happily to his kiss, adding a little of my own lust into the kiss, his tounge slid along my lips and i parted happily, moaning a little as his tounge slipped between my lips and played with mine, my hands slid to his hips and brought him closer to me, his was on the back of my head and the small of my back, i pulled back when i had to breath, i opened my eyes and looked up at riku, who smiled happily at me, his teal eyes darker and foggy now, i felt the heat and haze invade my own body as i smirked slyly up at riku, who returned it "wanna go?" i asked huskily, rikus smiled slyly at me

"hmmm fine with me" riku purred, lust thick in his love, i chuckled

"ill leave the telling of cloud to you" i smirked, riku playfully glared

"you tring to get me killed?" he asked playfully

"do it and ill make it worth it" i winked, i dont think ive ever seen anyone walked so fast, i chuckled and moved of the beach and onto the sidewalk, it was quite dark here, i looked back to the moon, it was beautiful, even if shadowed by the clouds, the stars shone beautifully too, each one as bright as the next, there was a sudden screeching noise behind me, i turned to it, curious over what it was, only to have my eyes widened before snapping shut as a car collided with me, all i remember was agonizing pain and screaming before blacking out completely into a painful darkness 


	7. Chapter 7

big shocker in this chapter XD

i opened my eyes slowly, i didnt know were i was, or how i was here? or if i even was here? my eyes were met by a harsh light, which caused my eyes to close again and a sudden pain to crash on me, it was nasty, but i pushed it aside and opened my eyes again, the light was still harsh, very so but my eyes adjusted quickly, i knew were i was now, i was in hospital, i could tell by the smell, way too clean and way to close to disinfectant, its horrible, my vision was clear now so i looked around, taking in my surroundings, i seemed to be the only one on this ward, i looked over myself, one of my arms was in a cast, the other was cut slightly, but luckly my legs were ok, shockingly, it hurt to breath, probably a broken rib or 2, probably alot of bleeding, i couldnt see my face, but im sure i had abit of bruising, i also saw a iv in me, i shivered slightly and decided not to look at it, insted i looked at the nurse who was smiling softly at me, she had soft blande hair that went to her shoulders, 2 pieces sticking out at the top, with bright green eyes

"welcome back sora" she smiled, i returned it

"thanks who are you?" i asked

"im your nurse larxene" she smiled "how do you feel?" she asked curiously

"hurts when i breath and i just hurt genrally" i explained, i learnt its better not to pull the brave act

"hmm thats ok, you had a couple of broken ribs from the accident" she smiled

"what happened?" i asked, rubbing my head slightly

"well apparently you were at your prom, and some drunk driver crashed into you, you were brought into A&E with a broken arm, cuts and bruising, 4 broken ribs and some internal bleeding" she explained, i nodded

"he had a good shot then" i sighed, she giggled slightly

"yes but your ok and youll heal fine, youll just be stuck here with me for a while" she smiled, i chuckled

"thats ok, you seem nice and how long is a while?" i asked

"a month maybe 2" she explained, i nodded

"how long was i out?" i asked

"just under a week" she explained softly, i nodded "your family are very worried you know" she sighed

"i bet they are" i smiled "who exactly?" i asked, she looked at the chart in her hand

"riku, roxas, axel, cloud, sephiroth, saix, demyx, marly and a leon" she explained, i gulped on the last name and got a fearful shiver down my spine

"i have a request" i asked, she nodded "dont let leon near me" i pleaded, she nodded

"of course i understand your pleas, the others werent to pleased when he showed up" she explained, i nodded "for the report i need to know...how did you get the scars on you stomach and chest?" she asked, i gulped

"leon" i said quietly, she looked at me softly and nodded

"very well, i wont let him near you, ill tell all the other doctors to" she smiled, i nodded happily

"thankyou" i smiled, she nodded and walked of, i sighed happily, even if leon was out, i shivered involentary, i didnt even like hearing his name, it sent horrible shivers down my spine, larxene returned a few minutes later, a plastic cup in her hand

"here you go, i imagine your thirsty" she smiled, i chuckled and nodded, taking a big gulp of the water

"thankyou" i smiled, she nodded

"you have 3 guests you know" she smiled, i looked at her

"cool send them in" i smiled, she nodded and walked of, i sighed happily, wonder which of the names these 3 were, i could answer it rather easily as i saw axels red hair, roxass blonde and rikus silver, i smiled happily and waved at them, they all smiled happily and rushed over "hey guys" i smiled, riku smiled brightly at me

"hey nice to see you up finally" axel smiled, roxas looked slightly nervous for some reason

"yeah i cant remember anything at all about the crash" i explained, trying to remember

"you wont of done, you went out cold the moment the car hit you" riku explained calmly

"ahhh sorry for worrying you and probably everyone there" i smiled sheepishly, them 3 chuckled slightly

"no problem" riku smiled, gently kissing my forhead

"you bloody missed" i smirked, axel just chuckled and shook his head, riku smirked and kissed my lips quickly "much better" i smiled, riku chuckled and sat on the bed slightly, his hand linking with mine, i smiled happily and glanced at roxas, who looked nervous, an envolope in his hand "whats up rox?" i asked, he glanced up at axel nervously

"let me, rox has lost his voice for the moment" axel chuckled sheepishly, gently taking the envolope from roxas "well erm oh just open it and youll understand" axel sighed, i chuckled, he never was very good at this sort of thing, i took the envolope and gently opened it and took out the letter, i was readin it carfully, my eyes widened suddenly and my eyes watered, i re-read the line that had caught my attention, how could it be? i dont know but i dont care, i folded up the letter and placed it in my lap, my mind still processing everything, i looked over at roxas, who was looking nervous, very so

"can i have a hug roxas?" i asked, he looked at me confussed "i...i thought you were dead" i whispered, roxass eyes widened and filled with shock, same as riku and axel

"wait? wait? wait? WHAT!" axel asked totally mindblown by what i said

"its says were brothers" i whispered, the water falling down my cheeks, axel and riku became totally shocked it was un-true, roxas was just looking at me in amazment, he crushed me into a hug, which i happily returned, riku and axel were just looking at eachother, shrugging

"well that is a shocker" riku muttered as roxas pulled back, his own eyes watery, i had cleared mine now, my twin was alive, but how? my mom always told us he had died? roxas looked to be thinking the same

"how is it possible?" roxas asked

"i dont know but honestly i dont care" i smiled watery at my new old brother, who returned it

"see i knew there was some link, i so knew it!" axel said smugly, me and roxas both looked at the redhead like he was dumb, which he was

"even without the test, when they pull some faces they look the exact same" riku chuckled, me and roxas beamed, wait til cloud hears this

"oh my god cloud!" i gasped, riku and axel shared a nervous and sheepish glance before pointing over to the door, i followed there vision and saw cloud, stood with a look of pure shock on his face, seph identical in everyway, he quickly walked over

"did i hear that right?" cloud asked once he was close enough, i handed him the letter and he read it himself, seph reading it over his shoulder

"how is it possible, i thought your mother said he died?" seph asked, cloud shrugged

"i i dont know seph, i really dont" cloud smiled, he handed me the letter before hugging his little brother tightly "welcome to the family" cloud said happily, roxas nodded and pulled back, a smile on his face

"i guess it is, im just confussed to how it happened" roxas muttered

"join the bloody club roxas" seph muttered, clearly frustrated over this, most of the day was like this, trying to figure it out, and asking questions really, but they had to go soon, axel, cloud, seph and roxas all gave me a hug and a wave, riku did the same, aswell as a heated kiss, which wasnt very nice considering in my a little hot and hazy, i rested on my bed and sighed happily, it had been a good day, even though im in hospital, i had somehow found myself a brother, my brother who was supposedly dead, and my dad was out of jail, and had even been to see me, that thought made me shiver unpleasently, but atleast all the doctors and nurses knew not to let him in, or i really may just die, cos im sure he will want to hurt me like he used to

"hello sora" came larxenes voice, i turned and smiled at, she returned it "how are you feeling?" she asked

"overwelmed has a shocking day" i smiled, she sat on the edge of my bed

"how so?" she asked, so i explained to her about finding out about roxas being my brother "oh my that is shocking" she muttered

"tell me about it, i thought he died at birth, been a burden to me for years" i smiled, she smiled too

"well atleast it wont be any longer huh?" she smiled, i nodded

"true which is nice" i smiled, she nodded

"well erm you do have another visitor" she said calmly, i knew by the sudden change of tone who it was "he demanded i go ask you why" she sighed, i nodded

"erm if i let him see me could you keep close please?" i asked, larxene nodded

"if those scars on you chest and stomach were caused by him i wouldnt leave you alone with him, what kind of nurse would that make me?" she smiled

"thankyou" i smiled

"i tell him to come through then?" she asked, i nodded, she nodded and got up and left, i took a deep breath, was i worried? fuck yes, this is my crazy ass father who went on a mass murdering spree, tortured me and cloud and nearly convinced me to kill myself out of guilt for the death of my brother and mother, i saw larxene walk back in, her eyes were cautious, i saw my dad behind her, his hair was medium lengthed brown, his eyes were a dull blue and he had a scar over his face, it was new i know that much cos he didnt have that last time i saw him, he wore a long sleeved black top with a viper coming out of a skull on it and black jeans with black boots

"thankyou for seeing me sora" he said calmly, his vocie was still as hard as i remembered it, i shivered slightly

"what should i say? your welcome?" i said, leon smirked, it was him i got my anger from, and he knew it

"whatever you feel like saying" leon smirked, i glared at him, larxene was watching carfully, her eyes calm and slightly annoyed

"i feel like saying sevral things but i was taught manners so i dont swear infront of girls" i spat, leon just shook his head, and larxene smiled slightly

"your still soft i see" leon smirked

"if all your going to do is provoke me then get the hell out" i sighed

"now now sora i only wanted to say hello and see how you are, car crashes are nasty things remember" leon smirked, i glared murderously, how dare he bring that up, how dare he bring her up

"you have no right to talk about mom like that! it was your fault she died!" i spat, he chuckled

"no it wasnt it was yours" leon smirked

"how can it be when my twin is alive?" i spat, leons eyes widened and filled with shock, before becoming sly, my eyes widened, he knew my twin survived "you knew didnt you?" i asked

"knew what?" he smirked

"that my twin didnt die? what happened that day?" i asked, leon chuckled

"i dont know what you talking about sora" leon smirked

"liar" i hissed "you knew my twin survived! i can see it in your eyes!" i growled, he smirked darkly at me, it sent a shiver down my spine

"so what if i did?" leon smirked evily, i shivered at the tone, it always gave me shivers

"then what happened? answer me that much leon" i demanded, he chuckled

"why should i?" leon asked

"cos otherwise ill tell the cops about more of the stuff you did" i growled, leons left eye twitched and his eyes became mad, larxene was still cautious

"very well i can see im in a corner here so ill tell you what happened" leon sighed, anger in his voice, i knew why, i had out-smarted him, something he hated and i had a habit of doing "when you were both born, your mother and i were extremely poor, so we put one up for adoption, he was called roxas, yes it sent your mother crazed but oh well she was crazy anyway so it didnt really matter to much, so there you go" leon smirked, i glared at him

"but why did you tell us he was dead?" i asked, leon shrugged, a dark glint in his eyes

"i felt like it" leon smirked, my eyes watered and i couldnt take him anymore

"get out!" i growled, leon refused to move "didnt you hear me i said GET OUT!" i yelled, leon shrugged and strolled out, whistleing a happy tune to himself, once he was out the door, i let out a small sigh and the water in my eyes ran down my cheeks, how could he be so heartless to his own son?

"are you ok sora?" larxene asked softly

"how could he be so heartless to his own son?" i whispered, my tears still falling, larxene sighed sadly and sat on the bed again, even though i had only known her a day, she seemed so nice, so caring and sweet, i could see myself becoming good friends with her

"i cant understand it either" she sighed "should i allow him back?" she asked as my tears still feel from my eyes

"no" i whispered "i dont want him near me ever again" i sighed, she nodded

"understandable" she smiled, i nodded

"could i call someone?" i asked, my tears stopping, larxene smiled brightly

"cloud im guessing?" she asked, i beamed happily

"yes please" i smiled, she nodded and quickly left, only to return moments later with a phone

"here ya go, just click call" she smiled, i nodded and clicked call before putting it to my ear, it rung a few times before cloud answered

"hello?" he said calmly

"hey cloud" i said happily

"oh hey sora whats up?" cloud asked, i sighed and began explaining all leon had just told me 


	8. Chapter 8

i had just finished explaining everything to cloud

"well what a fucking asshole he is! hes worse than i bloody thought, thats just sick! really sick! did he say anything about mom?" cloud asked, i sighed

"yeah he brought up the crash a little and said she was crazy" i sighed

"hes a piece of shit sora just ignore him and dont let him talk to you again" cloud ordered

"i wasnt planning to cloud but i know hes planning something, he had that look in his eyes he did just before he went on his spree" i explained, remembering leons dark glint in his eyes

"well we will make sure to stop him then" cloud said proudly, i smiled, even if he couldnt see it

"im sure we will" i chuckled, i heard cloud laugh on the other end

"oh yeah saix and the gang are coming down tomorrow, there really glad to hear your up, demyx broke down when he heard what happened" cloud chuckled, i echoed it

"he always was a sap" i chuckled

"aye but you gotta love the kid" cloud chuckled

"yeah you have, even if hes annoying" i smiled, cloud laughed

"anyway ill let ya go now ill see ya tomorrow sora" cloud said happily

"ok see ya cloud" i smiled before hanging up, i smiled happily and handed the phone back to larxene "thanks larxene" i smiled, she nodded happily and took the phone and slipped it in her pocket, she sat on the edge of the bed and we just talk most of the night until i fell asleep...

...i opened my eyes slowly, my vision was clear, i yawned and sat up slowly, the pain i got was sharp and shocked, me yelped slightly

"damn being knocked down hurts" i sighed, i looked around and spotted a clock, it was 11:55am, wow i overslept hugely, i chuckled slightly

"oh your up" came a happy voice, i smiled and turned to larxene

"yeah ive never slept this long" i chuckled, she smiled

"well your body heals when your asleep so its natural really" larxene smiled, i nodded in understanding

"i guess" i chuckled, she smiled happily

"ill get you some food" she smiled, i nodded and she walked of, i sighed happily and waited for her, she returned minutes later with a bowl of cereal, she placed it infront of me

"thanks" i smiled, she smiled and sat down on the bed

"how are you feeling?" she asked

"pain wise im fine but im still upset over what leon said" i sighed, she nodded

"well ive told the doctors and nurses not to let him past reception, they know what he looks like to so he cant lie to get here" she smiled, i nodded

"thankyou" i smiled

"your welcome and when you done you have some visitors" she smiled, i nodded and began to eat, it was coco pops, my favorite, they were gone quite quickly

"that was nice" i sighed happily, patting my full stomach, she giggled and took my bowl

"ill send them through" she smiled, i nodded and she walked of, i wonder who it is? i know its the gang just which members? she walked back in, a faint red on her cheeks, i rose an eyebrow and quickly figured out who caused her that, i smiled as i saw saix, demyx, cloud, seph, marly and zexion heading my way, saix looking rather smug aswel as happy to see me up, joys of extended family

"hey guys" i said happily

"ill erm let you all talk" larxene smiled before walking of, i noticed how saix eyes easily followed her

"you can say hi to me after youve got her number you know?" i chuckled, saix turned and smirked at me before walking after larxene, i got it right then, i knew he put the blush on her cheeks, i yelped as someone hugged me, slightly to hard, but i got over it "hey to you to demyx" i chuckled, he pulled back and beamed before linking his hand with zexion, who gave demyx a small smile only for demyx, i smiled

"glad to see you up dude i was really worried" demyx sighed

"yes i got told about your breakdown" i chuckled, demyx flushed and avoided my gaze "no worries" i smiled, demyx smiled

"so how you feeling?" cloud asked, refering to now and lastnight i know

"i feel good pain wise but still a little upset over lastnight" i sighed, cloud and seph nodded, the other just looked confused "they dont know about roxas huh?" i asked

"didnt think it was fair for us to tell them really" cloud smiled, i nodded

"whats up with roxas?" marly asked, tilting his head to the side, i took a deep breath

"your so not gonna believe this" i chuckled before explaining, saix came back just as i started, a victorious smile on his face and a number on the back of his hand, i coninued explained and by the end everyone except me, seph and cloud looked shock

"are you shittin me? roxas is your twin that died at birth that really didnt die just got put up for adoption but you dad told you he died cos he felt like it?" demyx asked, i shook my head, luckly i understood what he ment, marly just became even more confused and zexion and saix were nodding, they understood him to

"yeah thats about right" cloud smiled "speaking of roxas we have some news" cloud smiled, i became intrested quite quickly

"go on" i smiled

"well roxas invited us to his carers, we explained everything what happened and well guess what?" cloud smirked, i shrugged

"what?" i asked eagerly, everyone else was listening in closely to

"they said that if he want he could move in with us, i mean we do have enough room, you know that spare room we never use" cloud smirked, my eyes widened, everyone elses did

"roxas is moving in with us!" i gasped

"me and cloud left the choice to him and he said he would, he wanst to get to know us more, but he said he will keep in contact with his carers" seph explained "and they wish you well" he added, i nodded happily

"oh man this is cool, i have back up next time you 2 decided to beat me up, even fights nows" i cheered, everyone laughed, so thats why roxas, axel and riku arent here im guessing, helping roxas pack his things and that

"i guess you do" seph smirked, i beamed happily, larxene walked back to us, a blush still on her cheeks, she walked over to me and placed her mouth at my ear

"erm is saix a nice guy?" she whispered so only i could hear, i smiled and nodded, she smiled happily and pulled back, threw me a thankful smile before walking past saix, running her finger teasingly along his chest, a playful smile on her face, i chuckled as saix was parctically drooling, i didnt need to tell him to follow her this time

"oh dear saix likes someone" came a highly amused voice, i beamed at my three other friends, riku, roxas and axel

"hey you made it" i beamed, they walked over and stood with the others

"course just finished some stuff" axel smiled

"you mean packing yeah?" i chuckled, they all smiled, demyx walked over to roxas and hugged him tightly, roxas confusingly hugged demyx back

"ok what was that for?" roxas asked

"your soras brother! its cool!" demyx beamed, roxas nodded in understanding, riku smiled happily at me, i returned it to him

"well im ready to move in when your ready" roxas said towards cloud and seph, who both nodded

"come on then" seph smiled

"want some help?" marly beamed

"sure i have a ton of stuff" roxas smiled sheepishly

"why doesnt that suprise us" cloud smirked, and with that all but one of the group walked of to help the move, riku being the one who stayed, he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand linked with mine

"you ok?" i asked, he nodded

"cloud told me about what happened lastnight" riku explained, i nodded

"i hate him so much" i sighed "why do i have to be related to someone like that?" i asked, retorical question of course

"i know, axel hates his ass too" riku sighed

"roxas doesnt know right?" i asked, riku shook his head

"seph made it very very clear not to tell roxas" riku shivered, i face palmed myself

"let me guess, held his over the top sword at your throat?" i asked, riku nodded, a sheepish smile on his face "ill be having words with him about that bloody sword" i sighed

"whatever makes the guy happy" riku chuckled, i echoed it

"true" i smiled, alsong as leon leaves me and my friends and family the fuck alone ill think this could be a very good life, but what chance of that do i have? 


End file.
